The Hunt: A Star Wars Fanfic
by Ellisaed
Summary: Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the student helpers in the Creche at the Jedi Temple, the big brother figure to Aure'lia, a youngling with marked emotional instability. Things are innocent between them, but one day when a simple act turns sour Obi-Wan's standing in the Order is threatened when he is accused of pedophalia. Inspired by the Danish movie "The Hunt" Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUNT: A Star Wars Fanfic by Ellisaed**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Hey guys! So I'm such a random head, but when I have story ideas well, I gotta do em. This was was fully inspired by the Danish movie "The Hunt" starring Mads Mikkelsen, which tells the story of a man who works a a daycare and gets falsely accused of pedophaelic activities by his best friends daughter, Klara. I loved the movie, and I had already been writing a SW story which had almost the same plot line so I decided to use some ideas from the movie and combine! It is literally so fun to write and its angsty which I love, and Obi-Wan is my all time fav so its a win-win-win switch :)_

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own SW or The Hunt, sadly, but I wish Obi was mine. Creds to Lucas and the Danish filmmakers. _

* * *

**PART ONE**

The Crèche was silent. Or, it was nearly so.

The lights were dimmed as if it were rest time, and it sounded so, besides for the occasional whisper or giggle coming from the darkness. Whoever it was that were hiding, they were doing pretty well. But they couldn't outwit a Jedi, especially not the ever-witty Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Padawan stood in his usual spot, in the doorway of the Creche. This was their ritual, or so it had become lately, hide and seek. Master Yoda preferred them to play more educational games, like reading books from the archives, Obi-Wan did this when the little ones were getting restless. It was a good way to pass the time, and besides, who didn't like a classic game of hide and seek?

Obi-Wan stood for five more seconds before he made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. A chorus of nervous giggles sounded in the spaces of darkness around him. He waited only a moment longer before flicking the lights on and running toward the hidden – or half hidden - younglings. They screamed and emerged from their hiding spots, running for the life away from Obi-Wan as he chased them around carpeted area, laughing. A few of them began to chase after him, mostly the rambunctious little boys, grabbing the hem of his robe to slow him down.

"Ah, you've got me!" Obi-Wan feigned capture, tripping falsely on the floor and letting the boys tackle him. The rest of the young ones joined in, climbing over top of him, grabbing his robe and tickling him as he tickled back.

A low voice interrupted their laughter, and all the little younglings went silent at who it was.

Master Yoda strolled over slowly, a slight smile on his wrinkles lips. Behind him followed another Crèche helper, Talia Sturn, carrying a pile of sleeping mats. Her smile was soft, and her eyes were the same. She loved the little ones more than anyone else Obi-Wan knew, meaning she was perfect for her task. He admired her very much.

"Time it is, now, for playtime to end. Rest time, it is."

A chorus of sad sighs erupted from the pile of children atop of Obi-Wan, and he joined in sarcastically. Talia gave him a look, but Obi-Wan stuck out his tongue back.

"I'm sure Padawan Kenobi has homework to do too," Talia said to him, stepping carefully between the kids to help Obi-Wan to his feet.

"Shh, don't remind me."

"During naptime, cleaned the floors need to be, in the washrooms and the entrance. A task I am sure willing to do, you are?"

Master Yoda looked up expectantly at the young Jedi, though the question was not really a question. Most of the time, they weren't.

"Yes, Master." They replied in unison, a little deflated, and the Master nodded and smiled as he lead the little ones away to the washrooms before their nap.

"Great, so much for playing sabbacc this afternoon." Talia mumbled, running a hand through her long brown hair, "This is the third time we missed it this week."

"Garen is going to be devastated," Obi-Wan chuckled, "Let's get these little scoundrels to bed; perhaps if we clean fast we can play at least one round."

"Hmm, not at this rate."

Talia nudged Obi-Wan's shoulder gently, pointing to the corner of the nursery. A little form sat alone, playing with the soles of her boots, auburn hair draped over her eyes.

"What's wrong with E'lia today?"

"Besides for her usual refusal to participate in learning activities, her mother didn't show up to her weekly visitation."

"Again." Obi-Wan sighed, "I assume she has been noncompliant."

"To put it lightly, yes, and she doesn't like to listen to anybody besides you." Talia handed him a sleeping mat before going to hand out the rest of them, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, turning again toward the girl in the corner of the room. He hesitated a little before going over to see her, knowing he might be sitting over there for a while trying to convince her to listen to him.

Aure'lia _ had so far been one of the most troubled younglings Obi-Wan had seen ever since he had began as a Padawan Crèche helper, and for good reason. She had come to the Order under odd circumstances. Her mother was a politician by the name of Baroness Re'galia, of Meronia, who lived on Coruscant and held a seat at the Senate. She had come to the Temple a few years ago with a baby girl, telling the a High Council that she had apparently been impregnated by a rogue Jedi five years ago, and her baby was to become a Jedi. Although the story was balderdash - considering the baby's DNA didn't match up with any Jedi males in the system - her child was extraordinarily gifted in the Force. The Council, despite the child being a toddler and well past entry age, felt obligated to train the girl in order for her abilities to be protected from any dark forces that may be prey to her; as well, her mother insisted that if the Jedi wouldn't take her child, she would bring her story to the tabloids.

Master Yoda was not pleased, but they accepted the baby on one condition from her mother - that she receive weekly visits to her daughter for the next 15 years. It was a compromise, but it worked. At least, for a while, until her mother began to grow . . . disturbed.

The recent unrest in the Senate was taking a toll on her. The Baroness rarely showed up for visits, and if she did she was sure to be scantily clad, poorly groomed and smelling of a strong sort of liquor. She grew more and more violent, frequently abusing Aure'lia despite the Councils efforts to prevent it; the girl would leave their visits with bruises, her mother being lead away by Temple guards.

The experiences scarred the girl, and tendencies of her mother were rubbing off. Aure'lia would hit other children and throw tantrums. She didn't eat, and ignored many of the female helpers simply because of the negative feelings she had toward women, thanks to her mother.

So far, the only person she was partial to was Obi-Wan Kenobi. In his presence, she became a different child. She was calm, quiet, thoughtful and kind. She would speak, she would participate. She had even formed a bond with the boy, which was a breakthrough. The Council was monitoring her situation very closely as of late, and Obi-Wan had grown determined to help her. It was hard, but he did care for her, like she was his little sister. That meant that he loved her, but she still annoyed him to Tatooine and back.

As the rest of the younglings filtered back in the nursery and began settling down. Obi-Wan made his way to sit beside Aure'lia on the carpet, just close enough. She didn't but flinch, still fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said softly, "How is E'lia today?"

The girl shrugged once.

"Not too good."

The girl nodded.

"Talia told me your mother didn't come today. Is that why you are feeling this way?"

"My mother does not love me."

Obi-Wan did not rebuke the girl right away, smiling to himself at her response. She had just turned 5 but had impeccably proper speech, and it did make him laugh even if she was cursing him.

"Why do you say that?"

"She does not love me because she does not come."

"Listen, Ellie, your mother is very busy. She has to attend Senate hearings and attend to her duties both here and at there home planet. She does it because she wants you to be happy."

"If my mother wanted me to feel happiness she would come." Aure'lia protested, looking him in the eye then. Being of the Meronian species, her eyes were particularly bright, designed for living in the cavernous systems if her home planet. They were teary, and angry. "She hits me and yells at me. She tells me I am useless. I hate her."

"Jedi do not hate. Master Yoda has taught you that. You do not deserve the things your mother may do to you, but you mustn't hate her."

Aure'lia blinked, "Do you hate her?"

"No. I wish she did not do those things to you, Pip, I do."

Obi-Wan reached over and rested a hand atop the girls head like he did, and she smiled a bit. Pipsqueak had been the nickname he had given her a long while ago, when she was just a malnourished toddler, tiny and quiet like a mouse.

"You're a brave girl, you know that?" Obi-Wan said, and E'lia's smile grew. He held her hand then, "Come now, lets go for rest time."

"Obi?"

The Padawan nodded as they stood together, meeting the bright blue eyes again. Aure'lia sighed softly, tucking hair behind her ear, preparing herself for whatever her question was.

". . . do you love me?"

Obi-Wan scoffed a bit, squeezing the girls hand gently. Though her eyes pleaded for an answer, he didn't day a word, and simply lead her toward the rest area.

* * *

_OOOOh sounds innocent right? Haha . . . (ps please review! Thank you!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own The Hunt or the Star Wars universe, but heck this is fun to write - enjoy!

* * *

The four friends sat around on the floor of Talia's quarters, trying to enjoy the fastest game of Sabbac in the history of their traditional game meetings. At this assembly, Garen, Ammy, Talia and Obi-Wan himself had managed to attend. Siri was away on a mission, Bant was studying and a few of the others simply were busy. They had only 10 minutes until Obi-Wan's Master - Qui-Gon Jinn - returned from a Council meeting and probably 7 minutes until the younglings awoke from their naps. Time was of the essence, yes, but spirits were still high per usual.

"Your turn Obi," Garen Mulh, Obi-Wan's best friend, prodded, and Obi-Wan redirected his attention to his hand. He was doing alright, but he had been dealt a bad play to begin with and knew he would probably loose the round. Being cheeky, though, he bluffed and didn't show it.

"I'm drawing," Obi-Wan said, getting another card from the deck on the floor in between them. Ammy whined, "Aw Obi, you've drawn six times! No one ever places any bets!"

"That's because we always lose to you Ammy," Talia explained, and seeing the other girl try to interrupt her she held up her hand, "And yes, we know you can't help it because you have the gift of predictability in the Force."

"You've only told us about ten quadrillion times . . ." Garen mumbled, but cried out as a shoe bounced off of his head.

"Ammy!" Talia shouted, trying not to giggle. Garen scowled, "Hey, watch your temper!"

Ammy held up her other boot threateningly, her small form looking fiercely ready to beat someone up. "Don't mumble bantha-head or I'll bust you up."

"Calm down, Ammy," Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly, sending her vibes in the Force. Though Ammy, a young elish humanoid species called Sephi , was two years younger than the other 16 standard year olds in the group, she was twice as temperamental - even more than Obi-Wan himself, and _that_ was saying something. She was a prodigy, excelling in all areas of her training and gifted in predictability and foresight in the Force. Her downfall was her raging temper, which Obi-Wan could easily relate to. She had been assigned as a Creche helper in hopes of becoming more peaceful and patient, and it had somewhat helped. Still, she had her moments.

Ammy breathed slowly through her nose, looking up to Obi-Wan. He simply nodded, and she slipped her shoe back on a few moments later.

"Don't test me. E'lia was testing me this morning, and if Obi weren't there I would have turned her into Nubian mush."

Garen scoffed, "Is this the kid that has mommy issues and adores Obi?"

"That's her, our Obi-lover." Ammy mumbled, and Obi-Wan nudged her and rolled his eyes.

"I wish she were not so clingy, but I feel bad for her. Her mother is a monster."

"Pfft, thats an understatement." Ammy said, "Have you seen her lately? She a walking talking Nubian flowerpot. I'm shocked she's managed to hold her seat in the Senate this long, considering how she talks around us. She's grade A crazy."

Talia, who was being awfully quiet, sighed, "At lest you're there for her. You're the only one I know who can calm her down. She is your little sister - "

"Aure'lia isn't my little sister," Obi-Wan denied, somewhat uncomfortable that she said those words thinking about what had happened that morning. "I'm just her mentor, as are you and Ammy."

"Sure."

Obi-Wan looked to Talia, desperately. His eyes said, _"don't start this again"_, but hers were blank. They had had many good discussions about many things in their years of knowing one another, and most recently about whether or not he was too close to E'lia. Talia suggested he shouldn't dote on her, which upset him. He knew he and the girl had formed a bond ever since they had met, and he was in part called to care for her. Though he wondered himself if he was too close to the girl, Obi-Wan grew defensive and suggested Talia was jealous of the 5 year old. As you may tell, these discussions never ended well or ever resolved.

"No fighting!" Garen said, "This is supposed to be fun time, not argument time."

Obi-Wan waited for Talia to meet his eyes again, but she did not. Through the Force, he sensed her bubbling emotions she was holding back.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Obi-Wan whispered, standing up and waiting for Talia to follow him outside of his quarters. Once there, he closed the door behind them and leaned up against the edge of the railing across the floor. Talia stood on the opposite side of the walkway, looking at him with raised brows.

"What."

"You know what. Don't play that game." Obi-Wan spoke gently, "What's wrong."

"I'm upset."

"I know that. But why?"

" . . . I don't like how all of our conversations keep ending up around E'lia." Talia spoke the name with resentment, "I don't like it."

"That was the only time we've talked about her today."

"That was the third time." Talia stated, and Obi-Wan could sense that he shouldn't' challenge her words."You are with her nearly every visit we take to the Creche, you talk about her during meal times and other Masters come up to you asking for tips about handling her and you get praised by Master Yoda when she accomplishes things and I feel like I'm third wheeling to a toddler."

"You aren't - "

"You don't know how I feel."

Talia's delicate lips had set in a scowl, brown eyes darkened with anger. In the other room, they heard the sound of the other two growing impatient, and Obi-Wan ran a hand over his ginger hair.

"I am not sure what you expect me to say. Whenever we discuss this we get into an argument. I don't want to be Aure'lia's one and only, but right now she needs me Tal, and you know that." Obi-Wan explained, trying not to sound conceited, "I am the only person she will trust. She won't eat, sleep, talk - for Force's sake, she will hardly go to the 'fresher without me!"

"Exactly! You are too close to her - "

"She needs me, and I'm going to be there for her. We've bonded, in some part, so I cannot help but feel like I need to help her, to get her going and keep her alive!"

"You don't understand how I feel!"

"I do - "

"I want to be your one and only!" Talia shouted, moving ove to him until he was suddenly only a few millimetres away from his face. She breathed heavily. "I want to be the one who needs you, I want you to be the one to help me and keep me going. Can't you see Obi? I'e been trying to show you."

Obi-Wan stared at her, ". . . what are you saying?"

He felt a hand grab his, but his eyes were glued to her own. There was a defiance, dangerous and inviting in her stare, like a rushing waterfall that demanded to be ridden down. She whispered, "I'm saying kiss me, or else."

He did, and much to the dismay of their sabacc partners they abandoned their game to walk through the corridors together until nap time was over.

* * *

"Obi-Wan is it! You're it!"

"Padawan Kenobi, come get me!"

"Get me Obi!"

"Coming coming . . ." Obi-Wan called back, picking up a stray youngling and spinning them in a circle before chasing after another one. They had finally been able to go outside to the play area on one of the rooftop sections of the Temple for the first time in three days, and it was a relief. The sun was warm, and the little ones could burn off steam.

Talia was busy braiding with six or seven of the girls (and a few curious boys), and Ammy was teaching a few of the others another one of her clapping games. Obi-Wan had, of course, been assigned to running. No real motive, just basically running them. Around and around.

Obi-Wan stood at the edge of the grass area, hands on his knees and half bent over as he caught his breath. He wasn't usually this tired, but they had been at it for almost a half-hour.

"How you doing Kenobi?" Talia called over to him, smiling, "You look like a run-down bantha!"

"I'm fine!" Obi-Wan bit back, not appreciating the scrutiny or the teasing.

"Leave him be, none of us want to run the cattle anyways." Ammy commented, mid-clap, "You should be thanking him."

Talia instead stuck out her tongue, and Obi-Wan returned the gesture. She was such a tease, but that was why he found her so interesting, and most recently, beautiful. They both still were not sure what even was happening between them but it did not seem to matter. He was infatuated with her, stealing time to spend with her whenever he could; she had been right all along, he had been so focused on E'lia he was unable to see what he felt for her, strange and wonderful feelings.

Obi-Wan knew his Master was getting a bit suspicious, but he kept it under the radar and so far no one knew. They had formulated a secret code for communicating affection - sticking out ones tongue. Garen had thought they were even _not_ getting along because they did it so often, and Obi-Wan would only smile back.

At the insistent tugs of little hands, Obi-Wan broke from his reverie and chased after a little Rodian and two human boys, roaring like a krayt dragon. They squealed in delight.

"I am the mighty Tatooinian dragon! Who dares to disturb me?!"

"Not me! Bran did it!"

"Bran!?" Obi-Wan scowled to the little boy, "You shall pay the penalty: dinner!"

Suddenly, before he could pursue his prey, someone stepped into his path. Obi-Wan halted, nearly falling over backwards to avid bowling them over. It was Aure'lia. He hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said, panting, and the girl nodded. She held her hands behind her back.

"Hello," she whispered. She was acting oddly shy.

"What's this?"

E'lia smiled softly, revealing a small craft made of jerba wood in the shape of a heart. It was coloured pink, and scribbled on it in Aurebesh were three letters: OBI.

Obi-Wan took it, looking it over, trying to stall for words. His heart rate picked up nervously, not sure of the girls intentions. His mind instantly flashed back to the other day, when she had asked him if he loved her, and he out pieces together._ She is confused_, Obi-Wan thought, _And it did not help that I have been avoiding her. _

"E'lia," Obi-Wan knelt down to her level, seeing the joyful expression on her face fall a bit at his tone. She nodded.

"Why don't you give it to your mother, during your visit tomorrow?"

She shook her head furiously, "It is for you, it says Obi."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Why did you do this?"

E'lia shrugged. Her eyes stared at her feet.

"E'lia, why did you make me this?"

"I love you."

Before he had the chance to react, the Padawan felt a tiny pair of lips suddenly pressed against his own. It took him a moment to realize exactly what was happening, and he pushed the girl away from him gently. Aure'lia stared at him, blue eyes expectant and wide.

Obi-Wan forced himself to stay calm, though he was both shocked and confused. He held the girls shoulder firmly, "E'lia, you are confused. Kisses are not meant for me -"

"I saw you kiss."

Obi-Wan cursed inside his head, "What?"

"I saw you kiss, Talia."

Obi-Wan did not know how the girl had seen him and Talia together, and sensed subtly that the girl was not being truthful. He felt his temper spike, angry at himself. He tried to keep his tone calm, "Kisses are meant only for your mother. Love is meant to be felt only with your mother. Do you understand?"

E'lia looked blankly back at him, her primitive Force essence emanating hurt. "I didn't make the heart. Someone else did."

"I am not upset with you, little one."

"I didn't do it." She grabbed the heart back from his hands, throwing it on the grass, "It's someone else's."

"E'lia - "

Obi-Wan watched the girl run away from him then, over to sit beside Ammy and her clapping circle. He stood and found the wooden heart, half-trampled amongst the grass, studying the intricacies and time that had went into it. His heart sank inside. He knew he would have to file an incident report for this, Intimacy Initiated by a Child, which would go on file and be review by the council. He knew that Aure'lia would be punished for her behaviour, and it could jeopardize her already precarious position in the order. He knew how much trouble she had just caused for herself, and it hurt him.

Talia must have seen him looking distraught, for she strolled to his side.

"What's up, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan held the tiny wooden heart between his fingers, and shoved it into his pocket. He forced a smile back at his friend, "Nothing. Let's gather the little ones up for snack time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy :) Please leave a nice review or two! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS please send it to me through personal message, and not review! Thank you!**_

* * *

Talia Sturn was heading the colourful knotted rope designed to keep the younglings all in line as she lead them through the quiet halls of the Temple's Archive Library. Each little one grasped a knot in the rope with one hand, their eyes wide as they tried to take in the vastness of the room; it would have been impossible to take them through without the rope, because even with it there were often curious wanderers who couldn't help but go astray.

Obi-Wan strolled alongside near the middle of the group, put on duty to catch the wanderers. Or, he was supposed to be. Chance had it that his own mind was wandering, unable to remove what had happened earlier that afternoon from his mind. It rested on him like a wet blanket. It was too heavy to shake off, too dense. The feelings of guilt and worry and upset saturated through to his clothing and left a trail behind him.

He had to tell someone, but he didn't want to. Qui-Gon had been the one to teach him that honesty was one of the highest virtues of a Jedi, and he understood why. He knew that if he kept this a secret, it would eat him alive. His eyes caught the back of Talia's head. It would be easy to explain it to her, but he couldn't. She was right. Despite his arguments against her claims, she was right. Aure'lia had grown too close to him. Confessing to her would only crush their trust -

"Obi!"

Obi-Wan became aware in a flash, seeing a little hand reach out to touch one of the many busts before a bookshelf. He ran and grabbed the wrist of the curious hand, and just in time too - the bust wobbled on the podium it stood on, but after a moment steadied out.

The little humanoid boy in his grip let out a whimper, tears suddenly flowing from his big eyes. Obi-Wan quickly recognized him as Bran, who was notorious for being a bit grabby. He knelt in front of him.

"What did Helper Talia tell you before entering the Archives?" Obi-Wan asked in a stern whisper.

". . . you may look but you musn't touch."

"And what did you do?"

"Touched. I'm sorry Helper Obi!" Bran wiped his eyes, sniffing.

Obi-Wan patted the little ones shoulder, "You are forgiven. Nothing was broken, but you must listen to your instructions from now on. Get back into line now."

The other younglings watched Bran intently as he found his place again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Obi-Wan stood and looked up to Talia, who had been the one to call out to him in warning. Her eyes were tense, and he sensed her concern. She knew something was wrong.

Kriff. Obi-Wan cursed inside his head. He strolled until he was at her side, grabbing the front of the rope with her. After a moment of quiet walking, her whisper broke the tension.

"What was that?"

". . . I was distracted, that's all."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan felt her eyes on him, but didn't return the gaze. Instead he looked back until he found the form of Aure'lia grasping the rope near the back of the line.

"E'lia was acting strange on the playground. I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Strange? How strange?"

"I can't explain it. I'll tell you later. Can you manage taking the others back on your own?"

Talia seemed unsure, but she nodded, "It is evening sleep. I'll wash them up and put them to bed."

Obi-Wan forced a smile, sticking his tongue out at her in unspoken affection. Talia did the same, brushing her fingers against his momentarily before leading the younglings out of the Archives. Obi-Wan stood at the door, waiting until E'lia approached him in the line. She didn't even need to be told to go to him, naturally skipping over to his side and grabbing the hem of his tunic.

"Hi Obi! Are we reading a book together before bedtime?"

He often took the little one to read quietly in the Archives on the nights where she would not settle down. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not now, Pip. I need to ask something of you." Obi-Wan said to her gently, knowing when her eyes lit that she understood him. She took his hand, and he lead her to a private reading nook near one of the far corners of the room. The lighting was a dim blue, meant to soothe and relax, and there was soft carpet underfoot. E'lia removed her boots before stepping on, smiling to herself a bit at the softness between her toes. Obi-Wan followed.

He did not say anything for a moment, feeling a bit unsure; the emotion, though, was not really his but E'lia's. Part of disciplining was leaving frequent pauses, times the children could physically understand how uncomfortable misbehaving was.

The Padawan watched the girls bright eyes roam about nervously, knowing she was uneasy. She would understand in a moment, when he explained.

"Obi?" The little girl asked, and he nodded. She did not say anymore.

"Aure'lia. What happened today in the play area?"

Aure'lia froze, realizing what was happening. She hated being disciplined.

"Tell me. What did you do?"

". . . I can't remember."

"This is not a game. No more stories. Tell me what happened today. You gave me something."

"It wasn't mine. It wasn't from me."

Obi-Wan pulled the wooden heart from his pocket. Aure'lia's eyes widened.

"You gave me this heart, didn't you?"

". . . no, it wasn't me."

"You said that you loved me." Obi-Wan said soothingly, though more urgently than before, "You said so."

Aure'lia blinked only. She whispered, "Don't be mad, Obi."

"I am not mad. I am disappointed in you, young one." Obi-Wan knelt before the girl and set a hand upon her shoulder.

At the touch, he sent his feelings of disappointment to her through their bond. He could hardly hold the bright gaze before him that blinked with fear. Through the exchange, he sensed the strong feelings the girl had towards him. They were undeniable.

"Don't . . " Aure'lia whispered, stepping back a little out of his grasp.

The bond disappeared with the loss of contact. Obi-Wan moved to draw nearer to her, but the girl flinched and stepped back again.

"No."

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink. Desperately, he moved closer to E'lia, feeling his control limped and his desire ignited. Through their bond, he had to ensure she understood him, or else this would spiral out of control. Through their bond, he had to make her feel the difference. The difference between care and love.

But the only way he could do this was through physical touch.

"Aure'lia. You must understand that you cannot do this, ever again. You feel these things because of me. We share a bond. This bonds shows how I care about you. I want you to stay safe and happy. But I do not love you. Do you understand?"

The Initiate hesitated. She shook her head.

Obi-Wan outstretched a hand, "Let me show you, little one."

"No. I wanna go back."

"Let me show you, so you can understand. Then we can go - "

"No!" The little girl's eyes filled with angry and confused tears.

As Obi-Wan drew nearer she backed away into the bookshelf, pressing back against it even as he continued, closer and closer.

Aure'lia barely breathed. Obi-Wan stared impatiently into her cerulean eyes, but all he saw was fear, a stubborn fear. He sensed her try to dart away from him, and he grasped the forearms in his hands gently, though the bond felt weak for she was withdrawing in the Force.

"Aure'lia - "

"No Obi! No no no!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, E'lia."

"I don't want to! Let me go!"

"Shh, please - "

"No!"

"What in the name of the Force . . . ?"

The new voice startled them both. Obi-Wan turned his head to see the Head Youngling Master Pterri Faril staring down at them in disbelief.

"Padawan Kenobi." The Master said firmly, "Let her go."

Obi-Wan released the girl, seeing the red marks his fingers left on her skin. E'lia's clear eyes were glassy, like a roiling sea, and a tear rolled down her face, lips trembling. Obi-Wan swore he could feel his heart shudder with sorrow. He had not meant to go that far -

The girl retreated to Master Faril's side quickly, and Obi-Wan looked again to the elder man. "Master Faril, let me explain -"

"Tell it to the Council, Kenobi." Master Faril replied sharply, pulling out his commlink, "I need security in the Archives -"

"Master, please!"

"I'm giving you the right to remain silent. I suggest you take it now." The man's gaze was unforgiving, lifting the girl into his arms. Two blue suited Temple guards were coming in their direction, and Obi-Wan felt his stomach sink with a sickly feeling. He caught the still scared eyes of Aure'lia as the Master hurried away with her, out of the Archives.

The young Padawan rose slowly and raised his hands as the guards came upon him and grabbed his forearms, leading him out behind them.


End file.
